


You Better Shape Up

by Twelveyearswaiting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, M/M, My First Smut, Nerd remus lupin, Punk, Punk remus lupin, Punk sirius black, Remus/Sirius Kink Meme, Tropes, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelveyearswaiting/pseuds/Twelveyearswaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remus is a posh rich kid (but not snobby) who's been sheltered all his life and Sirius is an aggressive, hotheaded lower-class punk. Remus tries to get on his level to impress him (a la sandy olsson). nonmagic boarding school au please and i dont care how they fuck just so long as its consensual and rough as hell.<br/>Warning: I'm aware Sirius is an arsehole at the start, but he makes up for it at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Shape Up

Remus Lupin was strolling through the courtyard of the Rubeus Academy for Boys. For weeks now, the sun had been shining as brightly as the newspapers had promised. This was his sixth year at the boarding school. His parents, though infinitely rich, lacked compassion and had decided to send Remus to live here when he turned eleven. Harsh? Yes, but Remus hadn't seen much of his parents whilst young anyway. There was always a nanny or a governess to look after him and make sure the received the attention he needed.

The warmth of the sun left his face, replaced by a cool breeze as he stepped inside the school's front entrance. A note had been given to him during breakfast which instructed him to report there as soon as possible. This wasn't exactly an abnormal occurrence. Remus presumed he'd showing a new student around the school., as he had done many times before. He was right, yet so wrong.

What he had been expecting and what the was greeted with were undeniably different. He thought there would be a small, unsuspecting first year waiting for him. In actual fact, the boy looked around the same age as him. It wasn't his age that shocked Remus though, it was his appearance. The boy was sprawled across three of the visitor's chairs, eyes closed before tinted aviators. Remus couldn't help but admire the boy's features. Cheek bones protruded from his face with casual elegance. The bridge of his nose was slightly bent - seemingly having been broken many times before - yet looked perfectly fitting on him. His lips were almost white in colour, and looked full and soft. It's a shame, Remus thought, that I can't see him eyes. Eyes had always fascinated Remus. There was something so personal about the colour and shape of eyes which Remus loved. 

The boy's hair was black and long, random strands back-combed and sticking up haphazardly. The shirt he wore seemed to be in bad condition; paint splatted and defaced with crude words Remus would never utter, let alone display across his chest. An over-sized, ripped suit jacket was fixed together with safety pins and seemed to be hanging off of the boy's lithe form. The pressed slack which were expected replaced instead by tight-fitting, tartan trousers; bearing chains and straps which were tied around his knees. The new boy completed his 'look' with highly platformed shoes Remus later learned to be 'Brothel Creepers'. 

Remus was shocked, to say the least. He stood, stoic and staring, for a minute before gathering his manners and sticking his hand out as a greeting.

"Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He spoke confidently, but his eyes betrayed his weariness. The boy glared at the proffered hand and stood abruptly.

"So you're the toff they sent for me?" He asked gruffly, arms crossed over his broad chest. Remus faltered slightly and dropped his arm.

"Excuse me?" The boy let out a sharp laugh.

"Nothing." The air seemed to be getting thicker each second, Remus thought. "You gonna show me round, or what?" The boy questioned, walking back outside slowly. It took a few seconds before Remus could think straight and follow after the boy.

"Hm," Remus cleared his throat, "I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Black."

"Black? Black what?" he asked, baffled by the harsh tone of the boy's voice.

"Black's me last name, you arsehole. Not me first." No other explanation, it seemed, was being willingly given. Remus, not taking the hint, foolishly prompted Black on his first name. 

Hardy a second passed before Remus was being pushed against a tree. Black's face twisted with a sneer as he spoke. "None of your fucking business, you posh twat." He spat into the grass near them before stalking off towards the nearest building. Remus let him go, far too shocked to move from his position against the bark. What had he done wrong?

He'd never experienced this kind of behavior before. Generally, people were as respectful to him as he was to them. The Black boy was certainly an anomaly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus didn't see Black again until that evening. He was no where to be seen around the school site, which is why it came as a great surprise to Remus when he found Black in his dorm room. On his bed.

Black was sprawled out, reminiscent of the way he had been when Remus had met him that morning. The aviators had gone. Along with his shirt and jacket, apparently. Remus swallowed noisily and subtly licked his lips as his eyes trailed over Black's open chest. The boy was quite thin and his skin was tanned. Veins were visible across his abdomen and Remus suddenly had the intense urge to follow the pattern with his tongue. He hadn't felt this emotion before, and could only describe it as lust. Pure lust. 

"I'm flattered you approve Lupin, but you're not exactly my type." Black drawled from the bed, causing Remus to jump from his stupor. 

"Oh, I... I wasn't," Remus stuttered, "I wasn't insinuating anything." Black seemed to find this amusing and let out a quiet laugh before replying.

"Calm down, fucking hell it was a joke."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Remus' mind still seemed to be stuck on the fact that Black was sitting on his bed. "Er, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you on my bed?" Black shook his head in defiance.

"My bed actually."

"Excuse me?"

"My bed. I want it, so I'm having it."Remus fought to keep his anger under control. Ignoring the half naked boy whom was sprawled out in front of him, Remus moved to the bed side and glared down at the occupant. 

"Unfortunately for you, that's not how it works. I've been living here for six years. This has been my bed for six years. I am going to ask you, kindly, to vacate my space." Black swung his legs over the bed and stood challengingly in front of him. He got as close as possible without touching Remus. Both boys glared at each other, their eyes burning.

It was then that Remus noticed Black's eyes for the first time. They were a light grey colour, darkening rapidly as his anger grew. They were beautiful. As cliche as it sounded, Remus lost himself in those eyes, and it wasn't long until the glare turned into an outright gawk. Black cleared his throat and stepped away, whispering "fuck your space" and moving his belongings to the other bed. A black mohair jumper was pulled over his torso and he spun around to face Remus.

"Take the pole out your arse, Lupin. There're much nicer things that can be shoved up there." He winked quickly before lighting a cigarette and walking out of the room; leaving a flustered and blushing Remus Lupin all alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole school knew about the new arrival by lunch the next day. It didn't surprise Remus in the slightest, it's not everyday you get someone like Black coming to the school. Black hadn't been back to his room last night, and Remus couldn't fathom where he'd gone.

Remus walked into the large dining hall and automatically went to sit with his friends. The two boys waved in greeting as he sat down.

"Peter. James." Remus nodded at the respective boys and helped himself to the food laid out on the table.

"So, how's the new roommate?" asked Peter, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"An absolute pain. He swears, and is violent, and helps himself to other people's beds." Remus scowled jokingly, "Honestly, teenagers these days." The boys laughed as Remus smoothed out the creases on his Oxford shirt.

"He's alright," James commented as he watched Black walk through the hall doors. "I spoke to him yesterday before dinner - he sold me a few packs of fags." He smirked wickedly before pulling five packs of cigarettes from his satchel. "I'm set for the next month." Remus glared disapprovingly at them.

"I thought you were trying to quit?"

"Exactly, 'trying'. There's only so much 'trying' one man can take!" Remus was hardly paying attention. He followed Black's figure with his eyes, sighed, and turned back to his lunch.James smirked again and nudged Peter. "So, how long do you think it'll take Remus to get off with Black?" The boys snickered whilst Remus objected. "Oh come off it, Remus. Anyone with half a brain can see that you're mooning over him!" Remus sighed again, knowing that he couldn't keep anything from his friends.

"It's hardly like he notices me," he mumbled into his sandwich. "Doesn't even like me."

"How do you know that? You've only just met him!" Peter quipped. "I know it's hard, but why don't you try and get onto his level?" Remus' head snapped up at these words. "He's probably just intimidated! I heard the headmaster gave him a place here for free, because he's really smart but his family's too poor to afford the tuition."

"That's the best idea you've ever had, Peter!" Remus jumped from his seat and started striding towards the exit.

"Remus? Where are you going?" James shouted. "We've got English!"

"I'm on an A," Remus shouted back as he reached the doors, "I think I can afford to skip one lesson."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pair of grey eyes watched from the corner. It seemed his new roommate was skipping class. This actually surprised Black, he'd presumed the kid was a good, little rich boy. Apparently not. This one's full of surprises, Black thought. Not that I care.

Black's feelings towards this 'Remus Lupin' boy were mixed. On one hand, Lupin was annoyingly polite and conforming- not really understanding that it was places like this bloody school that were brainwashing his and everyone else's minds. Then, on the other hand, he seemed the type to fight for what he believed in (a quality Black found particularly appealing), and he had the face of a fucking angel. 

Black tried banging his head on the table in front of him, but it didn't help with getting the images of Lupin's honey-coloured eyes, and light brown hair, and soft, pink lips out of his mind. Soft, pink lips which would look damn perfect wrapped around the head of his...

"Fuck." Black groaned and hit his head off of the table a few more times for good measure. Students sitting around him eyed him wearily as Black stood abruptly and left the hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The weeks moved in a blur after that, and Christmas had arrived without Black even realising. In fact, he had only found out it was Christmas when the headmaster made a speech at breakfast - fucking waste of time, really. He walked up to his room after finishing his cereal, wondering where Lupin was. He wasn't in the room when Black left that morning, but he wasn't at breakfast either. Quite peculiar. 

The two boys had been seeing more of each other during the holidays - they were technically living together, after all - and their shaky greeting had somehow grown into a casual friendship. Black tried in vain to vanish all thoughts of pink lips and honey eyes from his mind, but it was harder than it sounded. Eventually, he learnt to push aside the thoughts for his 'alone time'. He didn't want to scare Lupin off by getting a boner in the middle of a debate about the education system. 

The boys would talk to each other most evenings, but weren't exactly at the 'daisy chains and secrets' phase. Black laughed to himself at the thought of Lupin making daisy chains; he supposed that the boy did have quite feminine hands. Laughing again at this thought, Black opened the door to his room and froze and the sight in front of him.

Leather. Spikes. Netting,. Metal. The slight smell of hairspray. His senses were overpowered by all of these beautiful things thrown onto an equally beautiful Lupin. All Black could do was gape as his eyes scanned the boy's form.

Lupin's feet were bare, but Black could see some work boots thrown haphazardly on the floor. The pleated slacks Lupin usually donned were gone and replaced with tight, black, leather trousers. His torso was thinly covered with a netted vest. Black licked his lips as his eyes traced Lupin's chest before focusing on the dusty, pink nipples which were visible beneath the material. A thick choker was fastened snugly around the boy's neck and Black thought he could see the veins near it throb with pleasure. All of this was wonderful, but the best part had to be Lupin's hair. The soft hair had been sprayed into loose spikes all over his head, sticking up in all different directions. 

Remus Lupin looked immensely fuckable.

"Shit."Black whispered the profanity as Remus stood up and walked towards him.

"What do you think?" Black couldn't talk, let alone answer a question like that. Remus waited for a reply, seemingly getting more and more disheartened as the silence stretched on. He shuffled awkwardly and turned around, heading towards the bathroom. "This was a bad idea. S...sorry, I'll just get changed and..." His statement was cut short when Black grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't." was all Black could say at that moment. Remus looked at him, confused by his behaviour and gently pulled his arm free of the punk's iron grip.

"I know how ridiculous I look. I'd prefer it if you'd let me go whilst I still had at least some of my dignity in tact, thank you very much." Remus ran a hand through his hair, attempting to flatten the wild spikes. "You've probably realised that I'm quite fond of you by now, and I don't blame you for being embarrassed about it. I'll just save us both from any future embarrassment by changing rooms as soon as possible. Sorry, Black." Remus started towards the bathroom again before letting out a rather girly squeak, as he was pushed against wardrobe door.

He felt, more than heard Black tell him to "shut the fuck up" because suddenly the boy's mouth was on his and Remus was lost to the everything else. Lips pushed forcefully against each other as Black kissed Remus. Black's hand grabbed onto the netted vest and pulled with all his might. The material let out an almighty ripping noise and he was bending down within seconds to take one of Remus' nipples in his mouth. Remus fixed his hands into Black's hair as his senses were accosted. He'd never felt anything as good as this - there was only so much sensation masturbating alone in his bed as night could bring. He started panting as Black's hands made their way to his waist. Everything seemed to go silent as the long zipper of his trouser was pulled down, slowly.

The silence didn't last long. Black bit down on one of Remus' nipples at the same time as he gripped the boy's cock and gave a slow pull. Remus cried out, sharply and bucked his hips forward into Black's hand.

"No boxers Remus?" Black chuckled darkly against the other boy's chest, "I'm impressed." Remus blushed but continued panting and moaning as Black's hand gained speed.

"S...stop." Remus gasped out between moans. "Stop. I'm close." Black obliged, quickly standing and drawing Remus in for another kiss. This one was slightly different to their first kiss. It was slower, but the pressure was exactly the same. Black's tongue prodded against Remus' lips, asking to entrance into his mouth. Remus opened his lips and moaned once more as Black's tongue stroked his. Black's hands fixed themselves into Remus' hair, tugging the strands and slightly massaging the scalp. Remus reluctantly tore away, gasping for air as he pulled Black's shirt over his head before Black struggled with Remus' leather trousers. Once the difficult garment was out of the way, Black stood and raised an eyebrow at the other boy's erection.

"Having fun, Remus?" he asked, gently stroking his hand across Remus' abdomen. Remus smirked and dipped his head - licking and sucking at Black's neck. His skin was smooth against Remus' tongue and had a sweet taste. He smelt of a strange mixture smoke, sweat, and motorbike oil and it was fucking glorious. Remus bit down on the now bruised skin and listened to Black moaning in approval. 

"Bed." Was all Black was able to say before Remus bought their lips back together and shrugged out of the ripped vest. They stumbled over to Black's' bed, hitting the bed posts and almost falling over a couple of time. Black fell onto the bed and pulled Remus down on top of him, thrusting their hips together. Remus' pupils dilated as he gasped out the other boy's last name. "Sirius. Call me Sirius." Black gasped out in return as the frottage increased in pressure. 

"Sirius!" Remus called out, "Sirius, trousers. Off. Now." He grabbed the boy's belt and deftly removed the length of leather before divesting the boy's jeans and underwear. Their cocks slid against each other and both boys moaned in unison. Remus's head dropped onto Sirius'shoulder as he begged for more. 

After a few seconds of shuffling, Remus was lying on his back and Sirius was looking through his nightstand. He picked up a bottle of lube and a condom and returned to his place on the bed, lying next to Remus instead of on top of him. The other boy visibly shrunk back at the sight of the items. "Er, Sirius... I've never... I mean, I don't know how...er... I jus-" his rambling was cut off by Sirius' hand covering his mouth.

"Don't worry, love. I won't make you bottom until you're ready." he smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek before moving to straddle him. Their eyes locked as Sirius rolled the condom down Remus' length. He then coated his fingers with a liberal amount of lubricant and slowly pushed a one inside himself. A groaned was ripped from his throat as he pumped it in and out before adding another finger, and another. Remus' eyes were fixed on Sirius' face, watching the plethora of emotions flitting across his features. Pleasure. Slight pain. Concentration. Joy and, finally, lust. 

When he was prepared, Sirius grabbed the lubricant once more and spread it over Remus' cock. "Are you ready?" he asked, smiling slightly as he lined himself with Remus' cock. The boy took a large gulp and nodded nervously. Sirius slowly sat down in one swift movement, leaning down to kiss Remus sloppily on the mouth. "Ok, Remus?"

Remus didn't answer, he couldn't. His eyes were glazed over and it felt like his breath was being pushed out of him. All he could think about was how wonderful it was to be encased in Sirius' tight heat and it only took a few moments before Remus growled and thrust upwards, causing Sirius to moan in pleasure. He gripped the punk's waist a turned them. Sirius pulled his legs up, above his head, to make it easier for Remus to thrust into him. He could see the muscles in Remus' abdomen moving and flexing and he licked his lips.

The thrusts were coming hard and fast, pushing Sirius back a little each time. Remus gripped Sirius' erection and began pumping him, matching each of his thrusts. It only took a dozen pumps and a sharp twist of Remus' wrist before Sirius was coming; ribbons of white falling over Remus' hand and wrist. He joined the sated boy a few seconds later, thrusting forward and crying out in orgasmic bliss as he held himself inside the punk.

Remus pulled out of Sirius and collapsed on the mattress next to him. Muttering a quiet, drawn out "Fuck." and laughing at Sirius' incredulous expression.

"Swearing, Mr Lupin?" Sirius mock teased, "What will people say when they find out? They'll think I'm a bad influence on you!" Remus laughed breathlessly again and pushed away the long hair covering Sirius' face.

"Submission, Mr Black?" Remus teased back, "What will people say when they find out? They'll think you're going soft." 

"Touché." The boys curled up against each other, not wanting to ruin the post-coital atmosphere. 

"Sirius is a nice name." Remus commented offhandedly, playing lightly with one of Sirius' nipples. "Why didn't you want to tell me your name?"

"That's a story for another day, love." Sirius yawned, "For now, we sleep." Remus nodded understandingly and moved himself and Sirius underneath the duvet. Snoring filled the room in no time at all as both boys fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written - finished!
> 
> I apologise about any the spelling/grammatical errors found in the writing (I couldn't find a BETA) but I'd like to point out to any American reader that I am British so a few of the spelling errors might be because we spell things different to the American-English spelling ^.^
> 
> Any comments/criticism would be awesome so I know what to improve on etc! I enjoy writing these characters so who knows, you might see more of them in the future!
> 
> R&R my lovelies <3


End file.
